


【赫海】拥有精力男友的性福烦恼

by Eva123



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 05:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva123/pseuds/Eva123
Summary: 1.中秋节快乐2.没有直接性描写的黄文





	【赫海】拥有精力男友的性福烦恼

正文：

李东海被抵在墙上的时候，舌尖僵直着被人含在嘴里，仿佛是个青春期第一接吻的少年。扬起的手臂不知道该搭在身前人的肩上还是紧贴裤缝，他的大腿被人恶意分开了一条暧昧的缝隙，隔着西装裤都能感受到男人蓬勃的大腿肌肉正不怀好意的磨蹭他敏感的胯下。

不能再这样了，他闭了闭眼，本来虚虚搭在肩上的手抱住李赫宰的头，强硬的把他推开一臂长的距离，双唇分开的时候还连着将断未断的银丝，和轻微的“啵”声。

这让他想起了某些更加色情的时刻，而很明显李赫宰也同样想到了，因为他正直勾勾的盯着李东海，鲜红的舌尖缓缓舔过唇面，露出的一点尖锐牙齿让他只勾起一边嘴角的笑看起来格外嚣张。

像一团火，不仅要燃尽他藏的严严实实的一颗心，还要榨干他的血肉，让他每天在那张灰色的大床上无助的扭腰，身下平整柔软的床单被他苍白的指节抓的皱褶，直到他因为太强烈的刺激连头顶的吊灯都无法看清。

李赫宰还把他按在各种角落，空荡无人的练舞室里，他被扒光衣服，双手撑着镜面，男人卡着他的下巴逼他去看自己哭红的眼睛和湿的一塌糊涂的下身；还有录音室，两个人都只解开皮带，李赫宰让他在下一次录音的时候根本不敢看这间屋子的任何一处，那股淫靡的气息浸润了每寸木板。

所以李东海打算改变这一切，不仅是为了自己总是酸软的腰臀，还是会被成员们用“我全部都懂”的眼神盯着的日常。

当李赫宰又一次在休息室里把他按在墙上的时候，他强撑着已经软了的腰把李赫宰推开了，可惜男人根本没有懂他的拒绝，或者说，懂了但是不想理。

他搭在男人肩上的手被李赫宰握住，在手背凸起的青筋落下一个轻柔的吻，然后看着他，含进一根手指。

李赫宰因为刚下舞台，妆发还没来得及卸，李东海几乎产生了一种他们居然在舞台上的错觉：李赫宰从下往上看着他，眼神贪婪又狠戾，柔软的舌头包裹着连着心的十指，用一种缠绵而劝诱的姿态舔舐着他，而他自己在几万粉丝面前硬了下身，只能依靠着男人才不让自己跪倒在地。

粉丝会怎么想呢？原来东海哥哥是这么淫荡的人吗？

李东海几乎要被这种想象折磨的射在裤子里。

李赫宰顺势扯开他塞在裤子里的衬衫，从下摆伸进手，熟练的抚摸他紧实光滑的后背，柔软的可以摆出任何姿势的腰，还有已经能感知到，翘起来的屁股。

他“噗”的一声笑出来，所以李东海干嘛要拒绝呢？这副被自己强行打开，肏干的烂熟的身子比他的神志更知道该如何讨好李赫宰，就像李东海手臂还想用力推开自己，他的屁股就早就翘起来等着被人揉捏了一样。

两个中年男人，刚好是魅力和性吸引力最足的时刻，就算刚经历完一场高强度的表演，他也有体力和兴趣再让李东海趴着喘一次。

李东海其实意外的在床上很放得开，他们更年轻那会儿昏天黑地的胡搞，把两个人的床单弄得湿乎乎粘哒哒，第二天都不好意思扔到楼下垃圾桶，两个人偷偷摸摸的带着口罩帽子开了半个多小时车扔到了郊外垃圾场。大概因为李东海脖子上还带着自己的牙印，只能分开走的双腿让他心情大好，于是他们在车上都搞了一次，直顶的李东海坐在他身上，叫的连猫都能发情蹭过来，他才用唇舌堵住了那双薄唇。

这人时间久了，居然还学会害羞了，每次想叫出声的时候都咬住被子，或者用胳膊捂着嘴只露出一双落泪的眼。

太勾引人了，李赫宰总觉得自己是穿越回了十年前，刚把那个奶乎乎的小可爱拐上床，欺负的人家不敢说话的样子。

这种口是心非，已经摇着屁股蹭自己，嘴里还说一周只许两三次话的人，只要把他肏的一句话都说不出来就可以了。

李赫宰用自己的手捂住李东海的嘴，后者的腰已经弯成了一把柔韧的弓，修身的长裤被人褪到膝弯，男人一边把自己挺立的性器在他狭窄的臀缝里磨蹭，一边温和的开口：

“听你的，下一次一定节制。”


End file.
